


【超蝙】Bruce做了一个梦

by Somaya



Category: Batman v Superman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somaya/pseuds/Somaya
Summary: Bruce做了一个关于被拘禁的梦……





	

以下正文：

他发现自己的黑色铠甲外穿了一件破旧的土黄色风雨，空气干燥得像是最细微的摩擦都能让明火燎原，发丝在面罩下被汗水湿透黏腻腻地贴在头皮上，也许他会融化在这热浪中，可他似乎还在等待着什么，一个审判？一个答案？

他的双手被锁链绑着掉在头上，身边许多与他同样被绑着的人，敌人的敌人？或者更密切一点，同伴？

唯一的光线照进来的地方，入口处，什么可怕的力量从天而降，守卫们像迎接君主一样垂首屈膝。

扬尘散尽，一个人影晃动，一个男人。很奇怪，那人明明乘着光明而来，却与黑暗意外地契合，艳红融进黑暗被染上了与夜晚同样的的颜色，那人每靠近一步，尚未被黑暗吞噬殆尽的光线让他身上泄露出些本来的色泽。

男人眼中红光泛滥，不可思议，他以前从未把那颜色与不详联系在一起。惨叫声在他耳边此起彼伏，来与他同样处境的犯人们，也许是他的同伴，他们在红光中被活烧至死，或许那样一个结局也算解脱。

可他发现自己被单独留了下来，他并没有随着他的同伴死去，红光已经从那双眼睛里退尽，他记得那双眼睛本该是漂亮至极的蓝色，可任何颜色融进黑暗就只剩黑色了。

男人摘下了他的头套，他发现自己被注视着，有那么一瞬间他看见那张俊美非凡的恶魔脸上是痛苦而悲伤的表情，恶魔会哭泣吗？

那些悲伤消逝得如此迅速，总让人以为那是幻觉，男人用一种饱含恨意的眼神看着他。

男人的手沿着他的锁骨向下，停在了心脏的位置。

胸甲在红光中被融毁，他发现自己依旧毫发无损。

他曾用紫色氪石粉给男人造了一个美满的梦，在那里面，一切都还没到无可挽回的地步。

如果非得有一个人承担罪恶才能结束这噩梦，那么可以是由他亲手杀了Joker，氪星人依旧会有一个阳光美满的人生，妻子与孩子成为他生命里最美好的部分，Bruce Wayne因为背负人命而锒铛入狱，世上再无蝙蝠侠。

梦中越是美满，现实越是丑恶，氪星人终究醒来了，越发痛恨着这世上失控的一切，用血腥的手段偏执而疯狂地矫正着它们。

他怎么忘记曾经的氪星之子是会较真到把反派给他营造的梦境中的他的儿子，在现实中塑造成一个雕像，并把那个幻影的雕像作为真实的逝去的至亲来悼念，如果那人依旧是那个Kal El。

他无能为力，对这一切……

Bruce猛然睁开眼从床上弹坐起来，他没来得及顾及睡衣被汗水湿透贴在身上的不适感，有谁穿过了一个发光的入口在对他说：“听着，Bruce，路易斯莱恩是关键，你得阻止她的死亡，阻止那个未来。”

＊＊＊

冰冷的喷头拍在他的脸上很久，终于让他的心跳平复了下来，那股绝望的感觉似乎还萦绕在胸膛里。

“Bruce，阿尔弗雷德告诉我你还没起床。”男人的声音透过浴室门传进他耳朵里。

Bruce叹了口起转过头，小记者呆呆地站在浴室门口看着他，手还抱着一束花，“我给你买了……花。”

他发现他们就只是对视着，小记者似乎失去了语言的能力，这可真够蠢的，他不得不开口打破沉默，“你可以把它们插进花瓶里。”

“哦……很好的建议。”小记者看起来稍微回过了神，他不太自在地搔了搔他头上的卷毛，那双蓝眼睛依旧盯着他，小记者用与他的回答相反的行动把花放在了置物架上并从中随手掐了一枝红玫瑰，“我猜这是一个邀请，Bruce。”

Bruce恼怒地瞪着那个笑得一脸灿烂，露出虎牙以及浅浅梨涡的该死的俊美的外星人，就算他正进行着与他纯良外表截然相反的赖皮举动。

＊＊＊

“所以你做了一个梦？”外星人唇角弯着一个甜蜜的弧度，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛专注而纯粹地看着他，“我像个疯狂的独裁者一样滥杀无辜，还拘禁了你？”

Bruce不想再回答一句，Clark的表情没有一丝凝重让他气闷。

小记者突然快速脱下了他自己的外套扔在地上，氪星人穿着蓝色的里衫钻到了他的蓬头下。

“你会淹了我的浴室。”Bruce恼怒地提醒了一句，同时不动声色后退了一步，他总是不太习惯Clark毫不掩饰的亲昵，可外星人却顺着他的动作进一步贴了上来。

好吧，Bruce退无可退了，他的后背就贴在冰冷的墙面上，彻骨的凉意让他不由打了个寒颤，随后他被拉进了一个怀抱。

“那倒是个不错的主意，Bruce，拘禁你。”他发现自己的双手被氪星人的一只手固定着举高在头上。

Clark轻蹭着他的鼻尖，软化了他的拒绝，唇齿间尝到一股甜腻的花生酱的味道。

“你的早餐又吃了花生酱？”Bruce在外星人的啄吻中嘟囔了一句。

“花生酱三明治，最棒的搭配。”外星人贴着他的唇含糊地回答。他迷迷糊糊地在脑海中想着，Clark就是个花生酱狂魔。

他们双双跌进身后的浴缸里，那里面被阿尔弗雷德放满了水，在以往的每一个清晨，Bruce起床的第一件事就是在里面泡一会儿，而今天他打破了那个计划冲了一会儿淋浴，浴缸里的水已经不再温暖，一些还灌进了他的耳朵里，感觉相当糟糕，但他无暇顾及，他在飞溅的水花中纠缠着氪星人的身体。

 

Clark身上还穿着里衫跟休闲裤，那些碍事极了，Bruce恼怒地想撕下它们，可布料进了水，让弄坏它们这个计划增加了点难度，氪星人咬了一口他的唇角，让他们之间拉开了一点距离，Clark直起身体把里衫从头上脱出，同样碍事的眼镜被扯下来扔到了随便什么角落，他俯下身，再次急切而热情地吻了上来。当然，Bruce自己也好不了多少，他高高翘起的下身被挤压在两人的腹部，外星人阻止了他试图自己抚慰的动作。

Bruce挺着腰企图让炙热的部位获得缓解，可对方却坏心眼地退开了一点，让他无处疏解，他的双手还被控制着。

“Clark……”

“别急，Bruce，我会给你，我都会给你，无论你要什么。”氪星人的吻秘密麻麻地落在他的眼角，脸颊，唇角，与此同时，他的阴茎被握住。

他的手掌捏紧了男人的后背，承受着一波一波磨人的快感冲击。

氪星人吻着他的耳侧，“我相信那是一个开关,我的爱人是我心中最美好的信仰支柱，如果他遭逢了不测，我会因此而失去信仰，那样的我会变得可怕。”

Bruce剧烈喘息着达到了高潮，男人用最温和的嗓音在他耳边诉说，“我爱你。”

他的双腿缠上了男人的腰，男人坚硬火热的下身在水的润滑下进入他的身体。

“所以，你要好好活着。如果你死了，我会变得可怕，而那时候世上可不会再有另一个蝙蝠侠来阻止我的可怕行径，向我保证，Bruce。”

Clark拨开了男人的头发，看着那双雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，他倔强而别扭的爱人此刻正在他的阴茎上难耐地呻吟，这是他的Bruce，他忽然停下了动作，执拗地看着那双眼睛迅速变得清明冷静。

“Clark？”Bruce用湿润的蓝眼睛疑惑地看着他。

他抵着爱人的额头开口，“答应我，学会信任你的同伴，或者至少是我。”

“我以为我早就在那么做了。”

“信任包括在发现自己无法一个人处理危机的时候，学会向另一个人求救。”

“别得寸进尺，Clark……”

“或者，我需要花更多注意力在你身上。”

“你会变成一个可恶的偷窥狂……快点……”哥谭首富有些烦躁地用腿夹紧了爱人的腰催促道。

在完全沦陷进欲望漩涡之前，Bruce咬着Clark的肩膀用最含糊的声音回答，“我不会让自己轻易死去。”

——END——


End file.
